


Earthly

by Elyssian



Series: [K]ollection [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid AU, M/M, Magic AU, SO WHAT IF NATIONAL EXAMS ARE IN TWO WEEKS ITS YIXINGS BIRTHDAY, Yixing Day Fic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyssian/pseuds/Elyssian
Summary: If Sehun hadn't mistakenly kidnapped Yixing for lunch, Junmyeon might have never met him. Or, Luhan and Sehun cause a were-rabbit unecessary distress and unintentionally make up for it by also unintentionally matchmaking him.





	

Yixing is sniffing a patch of flowers when the shadow falls over him.

His ears twitch in surprise, but this has not been the first time his attention has lapsed and it will most likely not be the last. Absentmindedness is a trait of his, unfortunately. This more oft than not results in him being the fool of the burrow. He looks up expecting to find one of his fuming brethren, snapping at him to hurry up and catch up with the group, perhaps Qian with her twitchy ears.

Yixing looks up and stares into the yellow eyes of a werewolf.

Yixing yelps in shock and attempts to jump into the bushes, the previously unnoticed scent of _predator_ saturating the air between them (how could he have not noticed?), but the snap of firm fingers around his ankle renders his escape futile. Oh, no.

“Hi. You're coming with me.” The lean wolf-boy says flatly, and Yixing cowers under the harsh gaze he affixes over his face. The terrified man whimpers and tug his ears over his face in defence as the wolf-man slings him over a shoulder, the were-rabbit bouncing on his back, and takes off into the forest.

* * *

 

Yixing is brought out to a camp half cleared, where a lady is starting up a fire with a mage's staff. There is no horse accompanying the forest guest and there is a fairy's circle, carrying the underlying sweet scent of magic. Yixing's mind wanders for a moment and he supposes that the mage-lady needs no horse if she can ride the were-wolf. The lady looks up- oh, no it's not a lady, just a very pretty man- and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise as Yixing peaks at him from the wolf's side, upside down.

“Sehun? Who is that?” The pretty man asks with a song voice. He gets up and pats down his robes to come closer. The wolf shrugs and the movement nearly rolls Yixing off his shoulder. “You said to bring back a rabbit or something for lunch.” The wolf-Sehun grumbled.

Yixing freezes in terror. Lunch? Were they going to eat him? Did mages eat weres? Was this a wild were-wolf boy? Would they cut him up alive?

“ _Sehun_!” The man sputtered, “You can't eat weres! That's wrong! Put the scared little thing down!”

Sehun muttered something that sounded like a vaguely embarrassed apology and set Yixing, still shaking from fear, down on the grass. Yixing blinked at the duo, the mortal enemy of his species and someone who suspiciously smelled like magic, through watering eyes and flopped his hay-furred ears over his face defensively. It obscured his vision but if Yixing was going to die he'd rather not see it coming.

“Oh. Luhan, he's scared.” Sehun declared, sounding slightly confused. “Did I scare him?”

The magic scented pretty faced man named Luhan sighs heavily. “Sehun. You're a wolf, and he though we were going to eat him.”

“Oh. You're right. Sorry.”

Sehun's scent grows slightly fainter and Yixing picks up the slight rustle of grass as the wolf backs away, far away. Luhan on the other hand edges closer and tentatively places a warm palm on Yixing's head.

“I'm sorry about that,” he says gently. “Are you alright?”

Yixing sniffles. “I- I would like to go home now. Please.” He curls up a little more, trying to look very unthreatening and very not-yummy.

“Of course you can,” Luhan says hurriedly, taking his hand off Yixing and raising it in a placating motion. “I sincerely apologise about Sehun, would you like us to-”

“I don't think he can go back,” Sehun yells from the other side of the clearing. “The rabbits heard me coming and left him out. I think he's been outcasted.”

Yixing's heart squeezes painfully and he bursts into tears.

“Oh shit- Sehun!”

“What?”

* * *

 

Junmyeon is dozing in the library, letting the scent of books and scrolls settle into his skin while a patch of sun streaming through the wide windows warms his ears, when the crackle of Luhan's gate snaps through the castle, marking the return of it's elder master. Junmyeon smiles- Luhan is not his caretaker but having a mage in the castle eases him, especially since Wufan is away. He hears an odd scuffle and his ears perk.

“Junmyeon! I need some help!”

Junmyeon snaps awake and frowns, swivelling his ears to the door. Oh dear- he can hear crying. Very loud, extremely distressed crying. Junmyeon gets up in a hurry and grabs his outer robes from the floor. As Junmyeon rushes out the door, he fears that it might be Sehun. The youngest is, well, young. But he's a very strong boy and Junmyeon is afraid that Luhan's excursion brought them too near the violent wolf-packs in the north. Junmyeon flies through the wide hallways with that thought in his mind.

But as Junmyeon flies down the stairs to the entrance hall, where the doorway has been erected with runes and animate wood, he sees Sehun perched on the last step, intact physically and emotionally. His white ears twitch and looked up at Junmyeon with guilty features, mumbling. “I didn't mean to do it.”

Junmyeon slows down his frantic pace in confusion and starts when he sees Luhan crouched down in the entrance hall. The mage looks dishevelled, and he's tip-toeing around a bawling were-rabbit. What in the world? Junmyeon sped up a little, his heart clenching at the sight of the poor thing's distress. The rabbit, his fur many shades lighter than Junmyeon's, looks wrecked, with tears streaming down his face and sobbing what looked his heart out.

Junmyeon comes to a stop by his side and hopes the scent of another rabbit will calm him down somewhat, reaching out to pet his floppy, twitching ears.

“Hello. Sshh. Hello, wheat-coloured one.” Junmyeon says soothingly as he sinks down beside the crying rabbit. “Sshh. Calm down.”

The wheat rabbit quiets into sniffles as he catches Junmyeon's scent. It's homely, Yixing thinks, and it erases the cloying, dangerous scent of the were-wolf. He looks up from his lap and Junmyeon sees a soft, young face with shaking eyes brown eyes, fighting back the next onslaught of tears.

“Hello,” Junmyeon says again as he rubs the tears away with his thumb. “I'm Junmyeon,” he continues as he noses the other rabbit as a soothing, friendly gesture. Rabbit, Yixing's mind sparked as more of Junmyeon's scent flooded him. Safe.

The other rabbit sniffles and noses back hesitantly. “I'm Yixing.” He says quietly, and Jumyeon smiles, offering him an ear to nibble on. Yixing sniffs again, but he takes the invitation and Junmyeon pulls him into an embrace as the young rabbit gently chews on one of his earth coloured ears, a gesture of comfort. He begins rubbing circles into Yixing's back, murmuring softly. “Hello, Yixing. It's okay now.”

Luhan sighs and Junmyeon remembers the mage's presence, looking up at Luhan questioningly. “What happened?”

Luhan runs a hand through his hair, his features bearing the hallmarks of tired frustration and guilt. From the stairs, Sehun voices out sorrowfully. “I'm sorry, it was my fault. I got him outcasted.”

Yixing tenses in Jumyeon's arms and the elder rabbit sputters. “How on earth did you do that?”

“It was a misunderstanding between he and I,” Lunan explains. “I'll sort out the details when Yixing is calmer, but would you mind helping me with that? I'm not as good as Fan with prey-”

Junmyeon contemplates the request for all of three seconds, the slight shaking of Yixing's body thrumming against him. “Of course. I'll take care of him.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 12:30 am and I am screwed. This was a random idea and un-beta'd, so please 'scuse any mistakes. I'll patch it up at a saner hour.
> 
> [I EDITED IT :) ]


End file.
